Pass-through electrical connectors designed to be mounted on the case or bulkhead of an electronic module are frequently provided with capacitive pass-through filter elements for suppressing high frequency energy electromagnetically coupled to the connector terminals or the cables coupled to them. Incorporating the filter components into the connector itself is beneficial from an electrical standpoint because the filter components can be densely packed in relatively close proximity to the connector terminal. However, connectors with integral filter components tend to be both large and costly, particularly in the case of high current connectors. Accordingly, what is needed is a more cost effective way of providing high-density pass-through filtering for electrical connectors.